


How They Met

by padfootsotter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter-Mdern AU, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s so romantic Malfoy.” Hermione drawled out the ‘so’. “I’m totally going to kiss you on midnight now, really.” She smirked at him and began walking the other way, her heart thumping loudly beneath her chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How They Met

Hermione Granger sighed as she closed her book, looking out into the open grounds of her university. She picked her food, not really feeling quite hungry. “Did you hear? There’s a new transfer in your year, ‘Mione.” Her best friend Ginny sat down next to her on the grass, followed by Luna Lovegood.

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yeah, apparently he’s a total eye candy.” Ginny winked as she put a forkful of food in her mouth. “Isn’t that right Luna? You saw him right?”

 

Luna looked at Hermione softly, she nodded and sipped her juice box, “Indeed I did, he’s quite nice, although I think Daphne and her group will adopt him.”

 

Hermione heard Ginny scoff, she couldn’t help but think about the new transfer. If Daphne and her group were going to adopt him, that meant that he was somewhat really attractive and possibly annoying. Instantly, Hermione didn’t want to do anything with him.

 

Her hair bounced as she saw what she guessed was the new kid. “What was his name again?” Hermione didn’t want to let on, but she was mesmerised. His hair was platinum blonde, something that would have turned her off before, but now all she wanted to do was run her fingers through it. And his body, she would have classified him as a ‘sex god’. He wasn’t over muscular which she was happy about, he seemed toned and defined, and she liked that...a lot.

 

Ginny gave Luna a look and smirked, “We didn’t. But his name is Draco Malfoy.”

 

“What an odd name.” Hermione mumbled to herself.

 

“Well, that’s something you have in common with him then. You both have odd names.” Ginny smiled at her friend, then turned her attention to her brother and his best friend that were on the  other side of the grass.

 

“Indeed.” Luna spoke, she smiled when she saw Neville approach their spot.

 

Draco seemed lost, and Hermione felt bad for him, it was hard enough being a new kid, especially at Hogwarts. While majority was welcoming, there was a group ‘The Silver Group’, which consisted of Daphne and her co. They somewhat thought they ruled the school, and that everybody listened to them, however it was the exact opposite. They did however, went out of their way to make people feel insecure, if they thought they were beneath them.

 

A chorus of greeting went around their table, as the rest of their group came. Hermione was momentarily distracted from Draco and turned her attention to her friends. When she looked back where he was standing previously, she found him gone. ‘How odd.’  

 

Their group consisted of Harry Potter, Ron- Ginny’s brother, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

 

Hermione went back to her food and talked with her friends, “What book do you have there Hermione?” Ron asked as he stuffed his face with noodles, Hermione tried not to cringe, however she failed.

 

“The Boy in The Striped Pyjamas.” She spoke as she handed him a serviette.

 

“That book was heart wrenching,” a voice spoke, Hermione didn’t recognise it was instantly she felt like she was drawn to it. She turned around and was faced with Draco Malfoy, “The last pages certainly delivered an impact.” He smiled at her as he saw her gawking at him.

 

“Uhm-” Hermione was speechless, ‘Say hello, you damn fool.’ Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it again, several times.

 

“Alright Granger, close your mouth before flies get in there. This here is Draco Malfoy, and I’ve been in charge of showing him around.” Blaise introduced Draco to everyone, leaving Hermione to last. “And here is Hermione, and you’ve already found something in common, your love for books.” Blaise spoke in a teasing manner and sat down next to his girlfriend- Ginny.

 

When Blaise sat down Hermione gave him a shove, “You like books to Zabini, so bugger off.”

 

She felt Draco sit next down to her and she turned to him, “Sorry for the gawking before, I’m Hermione Granger.” Hermione gave him a timid wave, which he returned with a smile.

 

“It’s alright, I’m used to be gawked at.” He smirked at her and instantly Hermione furrowed her brows. “Comes with the territory.”

 

‘So he was one of those.’ She rolled her eyes and focused on her meal, again. Draco feeling her hostility, he felt confused. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

Hermione shook her head, not once looking at him. “I’ve got to go to the library, I’ll see you guys later. Nice meeting you Malfoy.”

 

They waved their goodbye and Draco let out a ‘goodbye’. Once she left he turned to the group, “Did I do something wrong?”

 

Ginny paid him a second of attention before she was engrossed in Blaise, “Don’t mind Hermione, she gets like that sometimes.” The red head boy spoke to him.

 

“I know I’m new, but can someone tell me why she just became cold to me?” He wanted further information, that’s how he was raised up.

 

“Daphne and her group,” came Luna’s dreamy voice, “she was hurt by all of them.” She picked up her apple and bit into it, “About a year ago, Daphne,” Luna pointed over to where a blonde girl was talking animatedly to a guy, “she set her cousin up with Hermione, saying how they were perfect for each other. After about a month, he tried to convince her to give her virginity up to him, being Hermione she didn’t. He became cold and bitter towards her, telling Daphne everything Hermione told him in secret.

 

“Daphne printed out these flyers calling Hermione ‘prude, virginal, buck-toothed, scum.’ The flyers were everywhere, Daphne resorted into name calling and Hermione didn’t go to school for about 3 months. Now everytime a guy like that came along, she would become distant. Don’t take it to heart Draco, it’s her immediate response.” Luna’s voice grew louder and stronger towards the end, and Draco knew not to get on her badside.

 

“What a bitch.” Draco said as the rest of the groups attention seemed to be diverted towards him.

 

Most of them shook their head, “Tell me about it. And knowing Daphne, just keep on a look out mate.” Harry said as he fixed up his glasses. “She’ll want to bang you.”

 

Draco nodded curtly before standing up, “I’m going to go to the library, I’ll see you guys later.”

 

“Do you know where that is?”

 

He nodded and walked towards the library.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco found Hermione hunched over a book, secretly munching on a packet of crisps, “You know you’re not supposed to eat in any library.” He whispered into her ear.

 

She jumped in fright and looked at Draco, “Jesus, you scared me!”

 

“I can see that.” He smiled at her this time and took the spot directly in front of her. “Why are you sitting on the ground, in the back of a library?”

 

“It’s my spot.” She smiled at him and offered him some of her crisps.

 

“Sorry, about before. Your group told me, I didn’t mean to pry by the way, I just wanted to right my wrong.” He finished his handful and gave her a sheepish smile.

 

“It’s all right, sorry as well. I shouldn’t have just judged you like that.” She offered him a smile and he felt his heart jump.

 

“Well, since I’m the new kid, why don’t you tell me about everything and everyone.”

 

“I don’t think I’m the right person to tell you about gossip, why don’t you find Daphne Greengrass, or her sister Astoria. They’re not hard to miss, big knockers, blonde hair, constantly on their mobile phones or sucking a guys face off, can you believe that? Even though we’re in UNI!” Hermione said bitterly, munching harder on her crisps. Realising what she just did and her actions, “Sorry.” She apologised sheepishly.

 

“See, you’ve already told me about two people, was that so hard?” She arched a brow at him, “Alright, let’s narrow it down, your group?”

 

Hermione complied and told him everything, well not her group’s deep darkest secrets. She told him how Harry was an orphan, his parents died of a car accident and his godfather Sirius and his partner Remus was looking after him, about how he began to date Pansy. Hermione told him about the Weasley family, Ginny’s relationship with Blaise, Luna and Neville also.

 

By the end of her explanation, he still looked interested, although there was a slight droop in his eyes, “Did I blab on again? I tend to do that, sorry.”

 

“I find it endearing.”

 

She snorted, “You’re the first to think so.”

 

* * *

 

 

Draco hung out with Hermione’s group, though he tended to stay with Hermione during his spare time. The two of them grew closer in a short period of time, before they knew it, the Christmas Holidays arrived. The rest of their group saw Hermione and Draco together, and they instantly thought they were a good match for each other. They found it entertaining whenever they had their fights, although they never wanted to be in the cross-fire, as it tended to get very tense.

 

“Here.” Hermione handed Draco an envelope and he opened it. “Well?”

 

Draco looked at the piece of paper, which had the words:

 

You have been officially invited to our Christmas dinner and gift exchange thing.

“I really hope that this isn’t my Christmas present Granger.” Over time, Draco had picked up a habit of calling her ‘Granger’.

 

Hermione scoffed, “As if. Now what do you say? It’s a tradition in our group, we come over  my place on Christmas Eve, watch all the Christmas movies, sleepover. Then come Christmas day we wake up, exchange gifts, have lunch then prepare Christmas dinner!” The way Hermione explained it was like a child receiving their gifts on Christmas day, Draco could hardly say no.

 

“Great! You know my address, so yeah!” She waved and went off to her next lecture.

 

* * *

 

 

Christmas Eve came and their whole group squished in Hermione’s living room flat. They watched around five Christmas movies, the first people who fell asleep were Draco and Hermione, both tangled in each other. Ginny was the first to take a picture of the sleeping couple, then Blaise who wanted to use it for blackmail, but he forgot to turn off his flash, so the pair woke up.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone woke up at 7:30 in the morning, each ecstatic about receiving presents. Ginny turned as red as her hair when she saw Blaise got her a red lingerie set, while Ron glared daggers at his sisters boyfriend. Draco laughed loudly and he high fived Blaise while the girls shook their heads.

 

“Here Hermione.” Neville passed the last present to Hermione, while everyone was admiring their presents. “Who’s it from?”

 

Hermione looked at the tag and felt a smile, “Draco.” It was a large box and it was quite light. She removed the ribbon and opened the box, instantly her mouth dropping open. “Oh Draco, you shouldn’t have. Thank you!” She held up a painting from one of her favourite artists. “Oh, I can’t even begin to fathom how much I adore this! Thank you!” She leaned over and gave Draco a tight hug.

 

Draco inhaled Hermione’s scent and grinned, “You’re welcome Granger, but there’s one other present in there.” Hermione pulled back and searched the box.

 

“Draco! Oh my god!” She opened up a long velvet box and saw a plain silver knotted bracelet with a small green heart. This time she leaped on Draco and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you.”

 

Draco closed his eyes and squeezed her, cherishing the moment. Luna decided to take a photo, from the polaroid she got from Harry, to capture the moment. Draco and Hermione were both engrossed in the hud, they didn’t even notice the flash. When the picture finally developed, the pair broke apart and Luna showed the photo to everyone but Hermione and Draco.

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione was busy bustling around the kitchen, so she was prepared to snap at the person who took her by the waist and pulled her. “I am trying-”

 

Draco interrupted her by pressing a finger to her lips, he pointed up and she followed his fingers and blushed when she saw the mistletoe.

 

“It’s tradition Hermione.” He placed both of his arms on her waist and pulled her closer, leaning in he closed the gap between them.

 

They only broke apart when Blaise coughed dramatically and yelling to ‘get a room’. As they pulled back from each other, they were both left breathless and their hearts thumping.

 

“What’s that smell?” Draco scrunched up his nose and Hermione’s eyes widened.

 

“Crap the potatoes!” She turned and rushed towards the kitchen, leaving Draco standing there, his lips still tingling.

 

* * *

Christmas went by and before they knew it, the group found themselves on New Years Eve, 11:55. Everyone in their group had someone to kiss on midnight, except Draco and Hermione.

As Hermione looked around, Blaise was with Ginny, Ron was with Padma, Harry was with Pansy and Luna was with Neville.

 

“Who are you kissing on midnight Hermione?” Draco’s voice filled her ears and found herself drinking her wine quickly.

 

She smiled at him, “No one. No one’s actually asked me.” She furrowed her brows and looked at him, who had a smirk on his face.

 

“That’s good. Because I wanted to kiss you at midnight.”

 

“That’s so romantic Malfoy.” Hermione drawled out the ‘so’. “I’m totally going to kiss you on midnight now, really.” She smirked at him and began walking the other way, her heart thumping loudly beneath her chest.

 

His smirk dropped as he heard sarcasm from her voice, he hastily followed her grabbing her arms lightly, “I mean it Hermione. I want to kiss you on midnight.”

 

Hermione arched a brow, “Yes and I want a vespa, but that’s not happening.” She put her champagne glass on a tray and picked up another glass.

 

“I could get you a vespa, if you want, as long as you kiss me.”

“Bribing Malfoy? That’s not really your style.”

 

Draco scowled at the girl before him, “Why won’t you kiss me? You’ve done it before!”

 

Hermione sighed as she began playing with the champagne flute, “It’s because I’m scared that I might be developing feelings for you. Actually, I’ve already developed feelings for you, it’s you I’m scared of. That you don’t feel the same.”

 

Draco looked at her, there was no emotion on his face, but inside he was a shaking mess. “You’re babbling again.”

 

Hermione pursed her lips, “Wow, I just confessed my attraction towards you and all you have to say is ‘you’re babbling again?’ Really Draco?” Hermione put down her glass and started hitting him. “You git!”

 

“Will you stop that?” Draco grabbed Hermione’s wrist and pulled her towards him. “Now, we have about 10 seconds before the ball drops, are you going to kiss me or not?”

 

Before Hermione could respond she heard the cheers of people around her and felt her lips against Draco’s. She reacted quickly, kissing him back. He deepened the kiss, grabbing her waist and tugging her closer.

 

They both broke apart, Draco putting their heads together, “Shouldn’t it be your undying love for me?”

 

Hermione smacked him again, “Keep being annoying and you won’t even have a chance of me saying that.”

 

He mumbled a sorry and leaned  into kiss her again. “Does this mean you’re going to be my girlfriend?” He mumbled on her lips.

 

“I don’t really kiss guys randomly Draco. But yes.” He smiled and kissed her again.  They heard their group whooping and the yelling of ‘FINALLY’S’.

 

* * *

 

“And is that how you and dad met?” Scorpius asked him mum.

 

Hermione nodded and kissed his head, “That’s enough stories for today Scor, why don’t you play with James?” Scorpius hugged his mum before he eagerly ran to his bestfriend.

 

“I swear to god my version is better.” She heard her husband's voice as he hugged her from behind.

 

“By better you mean dirtier and very explicit then you’re correct.” Draco laughed and Hermione smiled at the sound, it’s been 10 years yet she still gets butterflies when he laughed.

 

“Did you know Pans is pregnant again, same with Gin?” Hermione wiggled from Draco and arched a brow. “It’s true.”

 

“How many do they have now?”

 

“This will be Pansy’s fourth and Ginny’s third, while we’re here with one.”

 

Hermione heard the tone in Draco’s voice. She smirked at him, “Are you jealous?”

 

“Of what?”

 

“The amount of kids they have.”

 

“No! Of course not! No- yes, alright. I am a bit. I’ve always wanted a big family and I don’t want Scor to be the only child.” Draco confessed looking at his wife sincerely.

 

“Really? Well it’s good I’m pregnant again then.” Hermione began walking away when she saw Draco’s flustered face.

 

He caught up to her quickly, “You mean it Hermione?”

 

“I don’t really go around telling my husband that I’m pregnant if I’m not you know.”

 

“This is fantastic! We have to tell Scor! And my parents and yours, and our friends, who would be the godfather and godmother? Pansy and Harry are already the godfather and godmother, should we have Blaise and Ginny or who? And the baby’s room and-” Draco stopped his babbling when he saw Hermione’s amused face. “I’m babbling aren’t I?”

 

“I find it quite endearing.” Hermione pecked his lips and smiled.

 

“You’ve rubbed off on me, it’s your fault.” Draco reasoned.

 

“Yes, but you love it.” She winked and held her hand out to him, “Now shall we tell them the news?”

 

“We shall.” Draco intertwined his hand with Hermione’s, walking towards the party, to their group to tell them the news.

  
  


“Did you know that your mum was pregnant?” James asked curiously at his friend, from their hiding spot.

 

Scorpius shook his head, “Do you know what that means?” Again Scorpius shook his head.

 

“You won’t be their favourite anymore!” James teased and poked his best friend.

 

“That’s not true, mummy and daddy loves me.”

 

“They do, but you won’t be their favourite anymore when the new baby comes.”

 

Scorpius scowled and looked at James who was nodding his head, Scorpius ran out of his spot looking for his mum. “MUM! James said that I won’t be your favourite when the new baby comes!”

 

Hermione looked perplexed and sheepishly smiled at their guests. “You’re pregnant?” Lucius asked.

 

She looked towards Draco who was trying to console Scorpius. “Yeah, I am, I was planning to tell you, but I guess Scor beat me to it.”

 

There were cries of ‘I knew it’s.’ Blaise looked at Neville, Harry and Ron. “Pay up lads, I won.” The three grunted and passed their money to Blaise. “Told you Draco would knock her up again. Mr. Malfoy, you too.” Lucius regally looked at Blaise, hesitating giving the boy money.

 

“Mr Zabini, I promise you I will get my money back, now how about another bet? A boy or a girl.” As the four men betted, Hermione and Draco were flagged by questions.

 

Now they can tell their newborn how Draco and Hermione met.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
